The Not So Normal Life of Allie Fisher
by I Am Titaniumm
Summary: Hi! My name is Allie! I'm a girl (no shit Sherlock). I'm in seventh grade. I like to sing! I cuss quite a bit (just so you know). I'm a normal girl from the calm town of Springfield, Illinois! Okay fine, I'm not normal, I'm a de-. I can't ruin it all! Allie! You almost ruined it for them! OC story. This is my story! This takes place in the future of the books. Rated T for cussing.
1. Of Griffins, Mary, and Blaine

**Disclaimer:**

**Alaina: Hiya! My name is ALAINA! Travis: And my name is TRAVIS! Travis: We are totally amazing! **

**Alaina: And we love you!**

**Travis: This is our disclaimer!**

**Alaina: We**

**Travis: Do**

**Alaina: Not**

**Travis: Own**

**Alaina: Percy**

**Travis: Jackson**

**Alaina: Or**

**Travis: Anything**

**Alaina: Else**

**Travis: We**

**Alaina: Mention**

**WARNING: THIS STORY HAS NO PLOT LINE!**

* * *

Hi! My name is Allie! I'm a girl (no shit Sherlock). I'm in seventh grade. I like to sing! I cuss quite a bit (just so you know). I'm a normal girl from the calm town of Springfield, Illinois! Okay fine, I'm not normal, I'm a de-. I can't ruin it all! Allie! You almost ruined it for them! This is my story!

* * *

"Allie Fisher to Mr. Bach's office," Fuck, what did I do this time?

It was only the second week of

school and I've already gotten I trouble several times. My mum doesn't give a crap, though. See, she's a singer and she drinks. The only time she pays attention is when I get myself kicked out. It's not my fault! Well except that one time I was in that catholic school. That was horrible. It's not my fault the other times! I have ADHD. My attention span is about a centimeter long. Bad stuff happens everywhere I go! I'm like a trouble magnet!

When I reach the office I sit down in one of the plastic chairs outside Mr. Bach's closed door.

The receptionist, Ms. Rosemary, looks up and says, "Look who's back. What did you do this time Allie?"

I like Ms. Rosemary. She's nice. She's not mean to me like the other teachers are. She has brown hair with streaks of grey in it. She's about 5'3 so I tower over at 5'10. She keeps this little plant on her desk. I don't know what it is but it sort of looks like a mini Christmas tree…

"This time, I really have no idea," I answer.

5 minutes later Mr. Bach came to get me. It felt like 5 hours! Stupid ADHD…

Mr. Bach, pronounced like the composer guy, has grey hair, a permanent frown, and a bad attitude.

He takes me into his office and asks, "Allie, do you know why you are here?"

"Um, no sir?"

"Because you've been causing us quite a bit of trouble."

"Are you gonna kick me out?" I ask in a worried voice.

Mum said she'd kill me if I got kicked out of another school. And I think she was serious.

"No Allie you are here so I can kill you!"

Then he lunged.

I screamed. I screamed for anyone.

_Please someone come, anyone!_

I lunged every time he took a slash at me. I hid under the desk while he was dazed from running into the wall. Finally I got a good look at him. Oh. My. God. He's a griffin? I've always Greek mythology fan so I would know.

All of a sudden, Ms. Rosemary came in holding her plant but she was glowing. She's got green skin! Next to her was Blaine. I hate that guy (A/N: No he is not named after Blaine from Glee. I love that Blaine). Then Ms. Rosemary's plant turned into a sword. It was about three feet tall and was also glowing green.

_I think- No that's crazy_

_Allie, you just got attacked by a griffin could anything be crazier than that?_

_I think that Ms. Rosemary is a nymph!_

_But what is Blaine doing here_?

As if to answer my question, a sword appears in his hand.

They work together to kill the griffin while I hide under the desk.

Well I feel as useless as shit.

Then the griffins gone, just a pile of golden dust.

"What the fuck just happened?" I ask incredulously.

They just sit there staring at me panting.

I was pissed that they didn't answer.

"Answer me you bastards! What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?" I ask again, this time really pissed off.

"Allie, you were just attacked by a griffin," Blaise says, finally answering my question.

"Well, no shit!"

"You need to calm down," Ms. Rosemary states calmly, not fazed by me cussing or anger.

"I just got attacked by a Greek monster that was pretending to be a headmaster and you're telling me to calm down?" I scream.

"Well at least she's not in denial that she's a demigod," Blaine says to Ms. Rosemary.

"You know that she's standing right here, dipshit?" I scream at Blaine.

"Wait what did you say I was? A semigib?" I backtrack in a much calmer voice.

"A demigod," he corrects, sounding relived that I'd stopped yelling.

"Like Heracles?"

"Exactly, Allie! I didn't know you knew stuff about Greek mythology!" Ms. Rosemary says excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I know quite a bit. I'm guessing that you're a tree nymph and Blaine here is a demigod also?"

"Exactly," Ms. Rosemary confirms.

"At least you know a bit about Greek mythology. Some of the kids we take to camp have no idea that Greece was a fucking country! Do you know anything about Roman?"

I answer Blaine's rant with, "Uh, thanks, I guess. And yeah, I know some Roman mythology."

"Well we better be off to camp then," Ms. Rosemary states.

We quickly escape the school and get into Ms. Rosemary's car. I got there before Blaine because I'm a faster runner and grabbed shotgun. Blaine glares at me from behind Ms. Rosemary's back. I stick my tongue out at him in reply.

"Ms. Rosemary, what is this camp you keep talking about?" I ask.

"Dear call me Mary. It's a camp for kids like you. Demigods also known as Half-Bloods. That's why the camp is called Camp Half-Blood. Demigods, nymphs, as satyrs try t-"

"Wait did you say satyrs? Like the half goat people? I thought they were crazy followers of Dionysus?" I interrupt.

"They used to be crazy. We have them under control. The Romans on the other hand… Back to explaining. I am a Rosemary tree nymph. Blaine is a son of Poseidon. Most demigods have powers from there parent. Like he can swim very well and control water."

I knew he was a fast swimmer because we were both on the same YMCA team. In two years we will be on the high school team.

"And I can talk to fish and horses," Blaine brags.

"Wow, what fan-fucking-tastic powers," I say back sarcastically.

And that is pretty much how our car trip to Long Island went. Me and Blaine arguing and Mary listening.

A/N: We know it's not great but we tried and we hope you guys like it. We probably won't be updating very fast because of school, swim meets, and basketball games.


	2. Of Caden, Space Pants, and Being Jealous

**Alaina: Today for our disclaimer we've brought in Percy and Blaine! *random clapping and whistling***

**Alaina: Do I own you Percy?**

**Percy: Nope! I wish you did because you are extremely awesome!**

**Alaina: But do I own you Blaine?**

**Blaine: Yes Alaina you do own me unhappily...**

**Alaina: Blaine I'm writing this fanfiction. I can kill you, I can have Allie annoy you to death (which I probably will during the car ride! Mwahahaha!) I based you off of someone I know that I hate very much so I wouldn't be sad! I also don't own anything else I mention! Like the songs!**

* * *

Blaine's P.o.V (I want to change every once in awhile)

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_"It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_

_You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well, count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail_

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

_We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_

_And you're feeling like flying_

_And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends_

_When the night ends_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_When you're fifteen and your first kiss_

_Makes your head spin 'round_

_But in your life you'll do things greater than_

_Dating the boy on the football team_

_But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_

_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy_

_Who changed his mind and we both cried_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_Your very first day_

_Take a deep breath girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

I listen to Allie sing along to Fifteen by Taylor Swift.

Wow she's a good singer!

"That was beautiful Allie!" Mary exclaims.

Allie blushes and says thank you.

I don't think that Allie is used to being complemented... I mean she isn't a prissy gossip girl (A/N: Thats what we call popular chicks at my school) or a loser...

_She's sorta cute when she blushes..._

_Wait, what am I thinking? Fuck you brain! You betrayed me ass!_

_You hate Allie! You hate Allie!_

_Oh she's singing again!_

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radio head_

_And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future like we had a clue_

_Never plan that one day I'd be losing you_

_And in another life I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_And in other life I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one, we got the other, we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the blues_

_It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse_

_And in another life I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_And in another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one, the one, the one_

_The one that got away_

_All these money can't buy me a time machine, no_

_Can't replace you with a million rings, no_

_I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_And in another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one, the one, the one, the one_

_And in another life I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

She's such a good singer… I could listen to her all day!

"Alligator, I think you're a daughter of Apollo," I tell her, using her nickname to annoy the fuck out of her.

"You think so? That was basically a complement except for the alligator part. So thanks, I guess."

"Oh, this is mah song!" I yell.

When Allie realizes what the song it is she gives a small giggle.

_I've never heard her giggle. That was cute to. _

_Awww Blaine lurrves Allie! :3_

_Ehmergerd, shut the fuck up brain!_

"You may like this song but there is no way in hell this song describes you!" Allie says jokingly.

"I am hurt!"

Then we start screaming the lyrics.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print pants out control

It's Redfoo with the big ass 'fro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)

Everybody stops and they starin' at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em all

When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)

Everybody stops and they starin' at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'm sexy and I know it

Ayyy

I'm sexy and I know it

Check it out, check it out

...

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man (yea)

I'm sexy and I know it

Ayyy, yeah

(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

...

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

We both finish laughing like maniacs.

Allie's P.o.V.

I have to admit I did have fun with Blaine during the car ride. He was being abnormally nice. Every one in a while I would look back and see him staring at me. I don't know why though.

We walk into camp and a guy runs up to Blaine.

"Hey mate nice to see you again! Did you find another?"

"Yup. Alligator meet Cameron also know as The Cam Man."

I glare at Blaine for using my nickname then turn to say hello.

"Hiya Cam Man! I like pie! You can call me Allie or Alligator! I hate it when he calls be alligator because it annoys the living fuck out of me! Mwahahaha! Batman out!" Then I poke them both in the stomachs an run off.

As my mother said to me before she drank as much, 'First impressions are everything!' I think I did a good job on that one.

"You must be Ms. Fisher," a male voice says from behind me.

"What the he-"

"I highly suggest saying Hades instead of hell around here."

I turn around and see a man in a wheelchair.

"Thats me Alligator Fisher. Ha that sounded funny! Alligator Fisher!"

As you can see I'm in a very hyper state right now. It's not my fault! I just spent like 4 hours in the car!

"My name is Chiron. I am the camp activities director. I need you to come with me to get someone to take you on a tour of the camp."

"Allie, this Caden, son of Aphrodite. He will be taking you on a tour of the camp."

I walk up to him.

"Hi! My names Alligator! I like slapping people!" I introduce myself then slap Caden in the back.

Then all of of a sudden Caden says something random, "Are those space pants?"

"Huh?"

"Cause your ass is out of this world!"

_Oh I've heard that one before_.

"No, they're baseball pants and this ass is out of your league."

"Good one! I haven't heard that one before!"

And that is how I made my first friend at camp.

* * *

The Cam Mans P.o.V.

I can tell by the way Blaine looks at Allie that he likes her. And she doesn't even notice! He's so obvious! How can she not notice. I mean I like someone. And it isn't my girlfriend. Jasmine, daughter of Aphrodite, she is so clingy and annoying! I'm gonna break it off with her tomorrow and ask her out.

"So Allie, eh?" I ask Blaine.

"Whatya mean?"

"You looooove her!"

"No I do not!" Blaine says with a blush.

"Yes you do!"

"What about Jasmine? Have you broke it off with her?"

"No..."

"And what about asking Amb-"

"Shut the fuck up! Someone's coming!"

Blaine's P.o.V.

What I saw made my blood boil.

My Alligator was walking around laughing with a boy with blonde hair sort of spiked up wearing a camp t-shirt and knee length baggy shorts. I think his name's Caden.

_Wait did I just refer to Allie as mine?_

_Wow…_

_My life is officially over._

_I've gone completely bonkers._

_No you just love her!_

_Shut up, brain!_

* * *

A/N: Well that's all! We hope you guys like it! We have several unanswered questions!

Who does The Cam Man like?

Does Blaine really love Allie?

Where does Caden come into play?

Thanks to...

Schrockie for the review

Rafanan for the favorite an follow


	3. In Which Alligator is Challenged

**Disclaimer time!**

**We will never, ever, ever own PJO!**

**We will never, ever, ever own HoO! **

**Alaina wrote that all by herself! Sing it to We Are Never Getting Back Together. (We don't own that either)**

**A/N: I just realized I have the wrong lyrics for part of The One The Got Away! Sorry bout that folks**!

* * *

Caden's P.o.V

I walked Allie up the hill you could see the whole camp from. I fake yawned and put my arm around her shoulders. She glares at me but is smiling at the same time so I know she's joking. Now you might be saying, "Aww, Caden likes Allie!" I might. I've never been sure about those kinds of things. I mean, Allie is nice, funny, and beautiful. Everything I look for in a girl. Her looks are different than mine which I like. I don't want to look like twins or that would be awkward. I have platinum blonde hair, she has light brown. I have blue eyes, she has hazel. We're the same hight... She's tall for a girl. We're both in 7th grade. Both 13.

We're almost up the hill when I hear someone say, "Shut the fuck up! Someone's coming!"

When we reach the top of the hill Allie groans.

"What's up?" I ask.

"It's them," she answers with distaste.

I get a better look at the people on the hill. There were two boys. The shorter one was about 5'11 and the taller one was 6'2. They both have blonde hair but the taller one has hair like mine and the shorter one has a darker shade. I think the tall ones name is Cameron and the shorter one is Blaine. Cameron is a son of Nemesis. I can sorta see it. At times he can be really nice ad other times he just ignores people to balance it.

Blaine was shooting daggers at me. I don't know why. Oh wait that's it. I think Blaine likes Allie. I can totally see why.

"Hey Cam, Blaine," I greet them

"So me and The Cam Man have nicknames and you two don't? That's lame. Caden you are butterfly and Blaine... Let me think about you."

_Well, Butterfly it's is, I guess._

* * *

Allie's P.o.V

I don't why I feel like I should think about Blaine's... I mean I came up with Caden's randomly. It fits him though. I feel like I've known Caden my whole life. Blaine on the other hand... He made my life a living Hades at school. He was my bully. He wasn't cruel physically but verbally. He constantly teased me. At swim practice he would make fun of me because I only had one team record and he had eight. He said, I quote, "Wow Allie, you only have one record that's sad." I was really proud of that record. I didn't even know I had it. In fact I beat it by 15 seconds over that summer (the time was from when I was ten but I beat it when I raced the 11-12 200 IM that summer). I felt like shit for the rest of practice. I probably should of told my coach now that I think about it... But at other times we were like a, I don't know how to explain it, we were sorta like a couple some might say. We were nice, well not nice but we laughed with each other and shit. I can see him in the Olympics and everyone being like, "Ehmergerd! Blaine Wickerman is my idol!" He's really fast! Don't tell him that I said that or else his will get even bigger.

* * *

I'm not gonna go into details about the tour because it was really quite boring. The least boring part was the cabins. There are so many! Each was unique to its god or goddess. There was one that was like a Barbie house with a strong smell of perfume. I'm guessing that was the Aphrodite/Venus cabin.

Since the war with Gaea the Greek and Roman camps have collided. There is still a camp in California but it is called Camp Demigod. In the mess hall in both places the wind spirits bring you food, you sleep with your siblings, and there is a town in Camp Half-Blood now too.

There was a cabin that looked like a temple but it has stereos all around it that were playing Troublemaker by the Olly Murs (**A/N: I'm listening to that right now ;D)**. It was glowing like the sun.

"That is my kind of place!" I say to Caden.

"That's Apollo's cabin."

"Figures. Blaine said I might be a daughter of Apollo because of my singing. Do you think so?"

"Let's hear you sing," I hear a voice say from behind me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Nick, son of Apollo."

"Where will I sing?"

"At the campfire. Tonight."

Dinner was fun. I sat with the Aphrodite cabin. That's also something that changed. The unclaimed could sit where ever. I met a girl named Ambrosia. She's really nice and funny. Her hair is bleached but her roots need to be rebleached but she still manages to look pretty. She's short. About 5'6. While I'm looking around the mess hall I see Cameron stareing at Ambrosia. Ooh, The Cam Man is in luuurve!

"Ambrosia I needs to tell you something!"

"Yeh?"

"I think The Cam Man likes you!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! It seems sorta short... Review and tell me if you are Team Blaine or Team Caden! Or if you guys have any song you want to Allie to sing at the campfire review for that too.**

**Thanks to...**

**queenoftheworld99- None of that offended me at all! In fact I love constructive criticism! I'm gonna include the flaw in the next chap. I think she'll have two bigger ones. Her fatal and one that has to do with one of her talents. I'm only 13 and I'm doing this to have fun and I'm really bad with spelling and grammar. Travis is also really bad at those too so its not easy getting stuff right. I'm also making her have an enemy Thanks for the follow also.**


	4. In Which Allie Sings A Song

**A/N: Okay so Travis broke up with me so it's just me now... So this chapter will probably be like a HUGE wave of random shiz. And this is getting almost too similar to my life to write! I'm having a case if writers block and this will probs not be great... Not that the others were better... **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the rights of PJO or HoO**!

* * *

Allie's P.o.V

A bit after dinner started, a girl comes and joins our table late.

"Who is she?" she asks with distaste.

"This she, as you say, is Allie," I answer.

"Why are you here?" she asks just as distastefully.

"Well, I just got here today and I'm not claimed so... Yeah. Plus I'm friends with some of your siblings."

She sits down with a humph.

"Don't mind Sharin. She's probably on her period." Ambrosia says to my quietly.

"Hey! I heard that!"

After dinner I'm walking out of the mess hall when I hear some people talking to each other. Okay, I've always been a eavesdropper so it's a habit! Don't blame me!

"Gods, did you see that Allie girl?"

"Yeah, she was sooo ugly!"

"And fat!"

I felt the tears coming. I think I'm okay looking sometimes. I don't think I'm stunning like the Aphrodite girls just okay looking sometimes.

I see the girls. One is Sharin. Of course. I don't know what her problem is! I never did anything to her!

The other girls I don't know. One has blonde hair with red streaks and the other is short with brown hair and bleached tips.

I run past them tears streaming down my face.

"Wait, was that her?" one says.

*At the campfire*

_I'm waking up I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my sister blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**(A/N: I do not own the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. By the way go listen to the whole song! It is awesometacular!)**

Everyone starts clamping as I finish.

All of a sudden the clapping stops. Some peoples eyes are closed others are covering them with their hands. The only people able to resist the glare were the campers from Apollo. They were all staring at me. I looked down at myself and saw I was... Glowing? I looked up and saw a floating lyre above my head.

All of a sudden Chiron says, "Hail, Allie Fisher, daughter of Apollo, God of the Sun."

Nick comes over to me.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, sis."

"It's fine," I say with a laugh, "I proabaly would have doubted myself, too."

Nick takes me to our cabin. Inside there are old records hanging from the wall and also posters from Katy Perry to Panic! at the Disco. There was soft classical music playing in the background. I don't usually like classical music because that is all my single Nana listens to. Classical music. I eventually got used to it because I was with her pretty much every week. Mum was to busy with her boyfriend to pay attention to me.

"I've never heard this piece before," I say.

"'Course you haven't! It was never played in public or published. It's one of Bach's original pieces," a girl says to me.

"Okay folks, come and meet your new sibling!" Nick yells.

The girl from before says, "Hi! I'm Nancy!"

She has strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, and looked a little younger than me. Pretty much your typical ginger. I don't why people say gingers have no souls... GINGERS ARE AWESOME! I wish I had that color hair...

"I'm Jude."

"I'm Sadie."

"I'm Kathryn."

"I'm Jason."

"I'm Brendon."

"I'm Bob."

"I'm Kelly."

"I'm Britney."

"And I'm Cristina."

The ages looked from about five to eighteen.

"You'll sleep over there on the girls side," Brendon, the head counselor says.

"Nooooo. I'm sleeping over there with all y'all boys!" I say sarcastically.

I walk over to my bed.

"This is one seriously punk rock bed!"

So it wasn't just a bed! There were walls surrounding it. There was about ten feet of space between both walls. Pushed against the back wall is my bed. It had the sheets of my dreams! It had a duvet with sketches of The Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, The Statue of Liberty and some other places. There was an Eiffel Tower Pillow and a Roman Coliseum one. The walls were painted neon green. There was a stereo that I could hook my iPhone up to.

"The walls are sound proof so no one but you can hear your music."

I look up to see who had spoken; it was Nancy.

"This is too cool!"

"I know! Apollo cabin is awesome!"

"Apollo is the god of archery, right?"

"Yeah, I suck at it though." Nancy says with a laugh.

"I'm not horrible at it-"

"Lights out, cupcakes!"

"Crud, it's Hedge!" Nancy exclaims.

I look out of my room and to the front of the cabin and see a very, very old looking satyr.

"Coach, comes around to our cabin every night because other cabins were complaining that we weren't going to bed on time so..." Nancy whispers.

That night I laid in bed thinking about the girls from earlier. Don't think I'm some sort of sissy but if some girls were talking about you like that wouldn't you feel bad about yourself?

I finally got to bed and the next morning I was in for a surprise.

* * *

Blaine's P.o.V

Haha! I knew it! Daughter of Apollo! I you guys I was smart!

"BLAINE JUSTIN WHICKERMAN!"

"Huh? What?"

I wake up from my talk with my inner dynasties **(A/N: I really have no idea where that word came from...**) and look up and see my whole cabin surrounding my bed.

"Who ya daydreaming about? Your girlfriend?" my brother, Nate, says teasingly.

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'm sure you don't Blaine, I'm sure you don't."

"Why do you guys think I have a girlfriend?"

"Because for the past like, two summers you've been randomly going off into space."

"Enough with the chit chat! Lights out!" the head counselor shouts and turns out the light.

Who knew that the next day my life would be changed forever.

* * *

Caden's P.o.V.

I hate Sharin so much! She's such a brat! I know I probably be saying stuff like that about my sister but she didn't need to be so mean to Allie! I don't give a fuck if she's on he period! She doesn't need to she that mean! Making others feel bad just because you aren't confident about yourself.

Blaine confuses me. Allie told me some stories with him in them and some of them he seems to really like her and in others he's just like, "You're so fat." Its so confusing! I just can't figure that guy out. He must be bipolar or something...

I go to sleep think about Blaine and Allie; not knowing that something big was about to happen.

* * *

Nancy's P.o.V.

I leave Allie's room and walk next-door to mine. Allie seems nice. I'd like to get to know her better.

I lay down in bed and my father speaks to me.

"Nancy, beware something big is about to happen. Warn the others after the qu-" then he gets cut off.

**A/N: I don't want Allie to be a Mary Sue but I don't want her to be a depressed teenager either so it's getting hard. Does anyone get the Apollo kids names? Review and tell me if you figure it out!**

**Next time on The Not So Normal**

**Life of Allie Fisher:**

**We will figure out what the big surprise is!**


End file.
